


#14 - Broken

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [14]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: broken, Signy Mallory.  Yep, this is virtually a paraphrase of that canon Signy/Talley scene early inDownbelow Station(at least, I've always assumed it's Talley), but it was interesting to try to fit the kernel of that into 100 words.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: broken, Signy Mallory. Yep, this is virtually a paraphrase of that canon Signy/Talley scene early in _Downbelow Station_ (at least, I've always assumed it's Talley), but it was interesting to try to fit the kernel of that into 100 words. No beta.

"Go to sleep," she ordered.

Signy's bed partner was already most of the way there, eyelids heavy and half-shut, the bruised face slack. Union azi: malleable and without defenses.

She stepped into the bath cubicle and showered off, hot water and soap. Something in her was not right that she still sought such encounters. She had her pick of eager young marines or a warm, friendly night with Di or Jurgen. Somewhere, in the struggle from an empty childhood on Luna through the scut ranks of freighters and the lowest depths of early translighters, something had bent, or possibly broken.


End file.
